Talk:The Survivors
The Whyfores It always seemed to me that people painted the Space Marines too one-dimensionally; hell yeah, they're warriors without match, but they're also too human to be just that. As Shipmaster Baryk Carya said, in Flight of the Eisenstein 'in some ways you are like wanton siblings who yearn for a place, for fraternity, but also spark against one another with your rivalries. Like all men, youstrive to escape from the shadow of your father, but also to seek his pride.' We've seen Space marines as Paladins of righteousness, as darkest villains, as honorable men, and as dastards, but I don't think we haven't yet seen them as cowards. The Survivors' sole motivation is fear: they are running for their lives, from everybody; if they let other people join them, it's because they think there's safety in numbers; they are neither heroes nor villains, for they haven't the courage to be either. So that's what they're about, please tell me what you think.--Jochannon 10:22, November 16, 2009 (UTC) hmmm... im personally not sure if much of that is possible. Things im looking at is the Fallen (the Dark Angels would never give up a pursuit of the fallen) and the Space Wolves dont generally have cowards within their ranks, not in their genes. Run4 is prob a better voice on this --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 11:50, November 16, 2009 (UTC) :Once a Space Marine turns renegade, whether Chaos is involved or not, there's no turning back. They'll always be running, or they're dead meat. Just like Chaos Marines, while these guys probably don't know fear, they have a fairly sensible desire to be able to wake up in the morning. Once they decide to put their own needs before the needs of the Imperium, they've as good as spat on their oaths and gone AWOL. A parcel of Rogues like this might exist, but not enough for a full Company, much less a Chapter. //--''Run4My Talk'' 14:59, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Don't forget that if the Dark Angels find out there are fallen there you won't necessarily have only 1 chapter hunting you down, but all 7 canon Unforgiven Chapters (8 if you include my fanon chapter as well). Patriot398 19:57, November 16, 2009 (UTC) NoFury; the timeline is a bit vague, but The Survivors encountered the Dark Angels shortly after the destruction of Caliban; there were a lot of Fallen Angels scattered all over the place, and The Survivors were just one target among many: being fleet-based, and already running for their lives, they would have been one of the hardest to run down. And remember: there were still a lot of Chaos warbands running around then, as well as Imperial Army renegades, various splinter groups, and the coming showdown over the Codex Astartes and the 2nd Founding: it seems to me, that in that situation, it would have been relatively easy for a small fleet to make a long Warp jump, then slip away to the Eastern Fringe(on the other side of the Imperium from Caliban); by the time the 'Angels had themselves sorted out, and really set out Fallen-hunting, there would have been nary a trace fro them to follow. Run4; I'm not saying you're wrong, but from these guys' point of view, they didn't abandon their oaths to the Imperium; they thought Terra had fallen, so they decided it was their duty to escape so at least some resistance to Horus would continue. The reality is that they did abandon the Empire in it's hour of need; so basically, they're in denial. And, they're nowhere near full chapter strength. Sorry I didn't make that clear. Patriot398, thanks, I hadn't forgotten the Unforgiven; being in the Eastern Fringe though, they're about as far from any Unforgiven as it's possible to get, so you guys will have your job cut out for you.-- 12:22, November 17, 2009 (UTC)